In The Arms Of The Devil
by MistterDay
Summary: Oliver is distancing himself from the team lately. No one understands why. They try to reach out to Oliver but he keeps pushing them away, saying it was too difficult to try to be Mayor and Green Arrow. Little did they knew that Oliver just found something that made him feel happy again...


_I do not own Arrow or its characters_

* * *

"And another robber caught by Green Arrow's little pets! Hourra!" Rene yelled unhappily.

"Rene please, not now!"

"What, am I wrong? He left us three weeks ago! If being Mayor of Star City too much for him then he should give it up instead of lying to us!"

Diggle punched a metal table, making the sound of the impact echo through the bunker.

"Enough! Since you came in here, you spent your time growling and insulting Oliver." He stopped before getting closer to Rene. "You have no idea what he went through, all the friends and family he lost, how hard it was to go from a killing machine to an actual vigilante. He's our leader, we all know that but I'm glad he decides to focus on his real life and as long as we don't need him, we'll cut him some slack!"

Teeth clenched, Rene nodded before storming off the bunker.

"Give him some time," Felicity said, putting a hand on his arm. "He'll come around."

"You're way too optimistic."

"Maybe it's you who are too pessimist." She said getting up from her chair.

"Touché." He mumbled. "Are you going out with Billy again?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, unsure of how to respond."

Digg sat on her desk, arms crossed but a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Felicity, I'm not Oliver, you can talk to me."

Still avoiding his gaze, she sat on her chair. "What if I told you it's my fault if Oliver doesn't want to come back on the field, with us."

John's smile faded as a frown formed on his face. "What's that nonsense?"

Ashamed of herself she got up and distance herself with him, her back turned to him as she spoke. "It's not! After I gave the ring back to Oliver I thought things couldn't be more awkward between us, but I was wrong. Three weeks ago, I introduced Billy to Oliver."

"You introduced him as a friend or..." He suspended his sentence.

"As my official boyfriend." She replied, turning around to face him.

Silence fell over them for a few seconds before she hears the muffling sound of John's giggling. She turned around and looked at him in disbelief.

"It's not funny, I think..."

"Quite the opposite!" A hand on his mouth, he breathed deeply to calm his quivering body and spoke more seriously. "Felicity, you are Oliver's friend too and he loves you. You may not be together anymore but it won't stop him from wanting the best for you."

"But what if I hurt him?"

"I'm sure you did."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that!"

"Because it's the truth! It may not be pretty but you both needed that."

"Needed what?"

"To know that it's time to move on."

Deflated, she sat on the desk next to him.

"Do you think it's my fault if he decided not to show up anymore?"

"Absolutely no! Maybe it was his cue to focus on more important things too."

"Like dating again!" Curtis offered.

They both looked at him with a puzzled expression on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

Curtis laughed but from the serious look on their faces he answered: "I was there the whole time."

John and Felicity nodded before deciding to close the bunker for tonight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Walking out of the restaurant, Curtis pulled his coat closer to his body, cursing himself for having forgotten his scarf at the bunker.

"It was very nice! We should do it again!"

Curtis turned towards him and put on his best smile. "Look, um..."

The guy waited for him to remember his first name but when he didn't he told him. "Edward."

"Edward, yes! It was great but..."

"You're not ready yet."

Curtis deflated, since Paul and he got divorced he tried to go out again. Felicity moved on from Oliver so why couldn't he? At least he tried.

"I'm so sorry."

Surprisingly, the guy smile. "Don't be! I'm putting myself in your shoes and yet I can't imagine how hard it must be to move on after a divorce. Give yourself some time and call me when you're ready."

He winked at Curtis before walking away. This night wasn't a complete disaster after all. Proud of himself, Curtis walked back home with a big smile on his face.

"Sorry, sir!" A policeman stopped him.

"Is there anything wrong officer?"

"We are closing this street due to an investigation, sorry."

"It's not a problem don't worry!" Curtis replied. "But be careful out there!"

"Will do! Have a good night sir."

Curtis waved goodbye as he walked towards the docks to reach his home. On his way back, he passed by a fairground, curious he decided to go through it. It was unusual for Curtis to see so many people gathered at the same place, laughing, joking and just having fun. It was only now that he understood a bit more why Oliver cared so much about being Mayor of Star City, all his hard work and dedication paid off, Star City was rising from the ashes.

Skirting a carrousel, the young hero marvelled at his childhood favourite attraction. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't see Oliver and another man passing him by. He turned around abruptly and blinked a few times, not believing his eyes. Then, without thinking, he started following them, not sure why. With their backs on him, Curtis couldn't identify the other man until they stop to buy some cotton candy. His eyes widen as he recognized Oliver's District Attorney Adrian Chase. Why the hell would he want to spend time with him outside the office?

Both men looked very close, laughing and tickling each other, it was the first time since Curtis met him that he saw him so happy. They gave their candy to a little boy before storming out of the fair. Still driven by curiosity, Curtis followed them until there was no one in the streets.

"Damn you, Mayor Queen!" Adrian laughed. "How many other talents do you hide behind that gorgeous figure?"

"Too little you haven't discovered yet!" Oliver replied cheekily.

"That means there are more to be revealed."

Adrian took a daring step towards Oliver, which made the other one closing the distance until their faces were inches apart.

"Those I can only show behind closed doors." His voice was just a murmur but audible enough to make Adrian shiver and not from coldness.

Eyes closed and arms wrapped around one another, their mouths grazing softly against the other, the delicate touch making them pant through parted lips. A soft lick on his upper lip made him quiver before closing the distance to devour Oliver's mouth. Their kiss was sensual and languorous and not the first one they shared. After what seemed like an eternity, they parted. Eyes closed but brows resting against each other, a small smile tugging on their lips. They didn't share a word, instead, Oliver took his hands and lead him towards his car.

Behind his wall, Curtis was beyond shocked! It may sound superficial and stupid but the fact that Oliver moved on with another man was stunning. Well, of course, Adrian Chase was gorgeous and he worked with Oliver which, now that he thought about it, probably made things easier. At least his leader was happy now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Curtis walked into Felicity's apartment. As soon as he stepped inside she rushed towards him.

"Where have you been?!"

"I had a date I think you knew."

"Of course I knew, now that you reminded me. I was scared because you didn't reply to my texts."

Sighing, Curtis walked past her. "My date was incredible if you want to know and I didn't reply because, well, there is something I need to tell you but you better sit down first."

Taking her hands in his, they sat on the couch.

"I know that's what you wanted deep down but it still will be a shock. It was for me when I saw them."

"Who?" She asked, completely lost.

"Oliver, and the person with whom he moved on."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The morning after, Adrian woke up to the warm touch of the sun on his face. The room was quiet, apart from the slow breathing of the body pressed against his. Tightening his arms around his middle, Adrian pulled him closer and inhale his cologne, the one he borrowed Adrian the day before, it smelled good on him. His lips caressed Oliver's tender skin before kissing it delicately. He wished he could stay in bed and hold him all day but he wanted to surprise his lover, so he slowly detached himself from the blond before heading towards the bathroom.

Adrian wasn't a big fan of long showers, except when Oliver joined him. Despite the heavenly feeling of the hot water on his muscles, he finished it quickly and was about to change when someone knocked on the door. He was not expecting someone to show up, mostly when he didn't put his real address in his file. He wrapped a towel around his waist, took a knife he hid behind his back and opened the door cautiously.

"Ms. Smoak? What can I do for you?"

Felicity looked uncertain as if she knew she shouldn't have come but came anyway.

"I'm sorry I know it's early but I wanted to see Oliver."

Adrian raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking how did she know?

"I may have hacked Oliver's phone to have his location and..."

Feeling that she was starting to ramble, Adrian stopped her.

"Felicity! Can I call you Felicity?"

She nodded.

"Oliver is still sleeping and he has the day off so..."

He suspended his sentence and Felicity got the message. Day off for both of them, they wanted some alone time.

"I get it!" She started walking towards the lift but turned around. "Can you promise me something?"

Adrian nodded.

"Take care of him, please!"

Adrian smiled at her, a smile that made her shiver. "I'm taking good care of him."

Without waiting for her to find something else to say, he closed the door, locked it and went to the kitchen, slowly putting the knife on the counter as not to wake Oliver up. He prepared a small tray on which he put a velvet box. He put the tray on the bed next to his lover before sitting on the edge of the bed. Biting his bottom lip, Adrian got closer and started kissing the exposed skin of his chest and slowly continued trailing delicate kissed up his neck, ear, temple and brow before kissing down his nose and brushing Oliver's lips with his. Oliver had woken up from the first kisses but loved pretending to be asleep so Adrian could continue, but Adrian was no fool.

"Wake up you sleepyhead," he murmured against his lips.

Oliver groaned, put his hand behind Adrian's neck and pulled him closer, catching his lips in the process. His hands went down his spine and met the soft fabric of his towel. They parted and Oliver had a sly grin on his face.

"You could have waited for me."

Adrian put his hand on the mattress next to Oliver's head. "I could've but I wanted to surprise you."

Oliver looked puzzled but when Adrian looked on his left, the blond followed his gaze and was indeed surprised to find the tray. "For me?"

"For us." He rectified.

Happy to have brought this childish grin on Oliver's face, Adrian put the tray on his lap. The vigilante had spotted the velvet box and he smiled nervously at his lover. "What's that?"

"Open it!"

The seriousness on Adrian's face was worrisome but Oliver trusted him not to rush anything so he opened it and pulled out the little key inside.

"Is that?"

"The key to my apartment. It's been a month now Oliver and since we spend most of our time here..."

"You want me to live with you?"

Adrian shook his head. "Maybe not now, but I want you to have it so the next time you need me..."

He didn't finish his sentence, Oliver grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.

"Guess it's the best breakfast in bed you ever had," Adrian said.

Oliver's eyebrow went up and he looked at him with a toothy grin. He put the tray and the key aside before grabbing Adrian by the towel. "Right now there is something else that whets my appetite."

"Show me!"


End file.
